The Amazing world of Gumball: The Ninja Pt1
by Timelocker
Summary: Gumball becomes a ninja.


_Summary: Gumball becomes a ninja due to his absolute love of being inside a karate suit. Only one problem. Can't tell anyone. Nobody, nada, zip. Not even Darwin. Unless Darwin joins…  
Action\Si-fi.  
In First Person view._

I woke up inside my room… Yeah, my room. Not all stories start off with some magical fight to the death you know! People have normal lives before they get all seriously jacked up.

Anyway, I woke up next to Darwin, sleeping soundly inside his fish bowl, blowing a few bubbles as he exhaled during his deep slumber. I had slept in my clothes from our past adventure and was wearing my usual cream and brown clothes and pants for no apparent reason. Today was Saturday and there wasn't much to do, so I just looked around my room. The regular useless bunk bed that Darwin refuses to sleep in above me, the thick, sturdy ladder inches away from my covers, the small old computer that lies next to Darwin's bowl on the wooden desk, nothing new.

_Man! Why is this room so boring? _I thought to myself. After that dangerous game of Doj or darr, mom cleared and burned everything that was actually fun in this room. My video games, skateboard gear, everything! She even burned all the cardboard and paper so we couldn't make another game! 'Play with your best friend' she said 'You'll have tons of adventures with **him** around!'

Yeah. Sitting in a room with a fish so deep in sleep he might as well have been knocked out by a rabid bulldozer is the most fun thing in the world! Right next to watching grass grow. After a few minutes of closely examining my room for anything actually fun to do, I started for the hallway to walk downstairs. But then, right before I made it to the first step, I stopped.

_Every time I walk down these stairs normally, I end up falling and bending my legs so awkwardly that the doctors don't know which part is my ankle or not, I got to be careful here, don't want to spend another forever at the hospital._

I took a deep breath, backed up, and sprinted towards the edge of the stairs "I can do this, I can do this!" I chanted. I built up speed until I was about two feet away from the edge, then came to a stop "Nope, I can't." I confessed. I turned, "That would be way more painfull" around I paced back and forth on the carpet floor in front of the staircase. "Hmmm." I thought as I pressed my hand on the top of my head, smoothing the fur down as if it would help me think. I tend to do that when faced with certain dangers, "If only I could use some safety stuff to get down easily"

An orange, wet blur ran next me, yanking a white and black outfit from out who-knows-where and holding it in front of my face. "WHAT THE WHAT?" I yelled and stepped back as the clothing was pressed onto my face by Darwin.

"Here!" he said. "It'll make you feel cooler, thus replacing your natural cowardly attitude!" He sounded a little too cheerful during that last part.

"Uh.. how about No?" I replied simply, ignoring Darwin's insult.

"Why not?"

"Because 1. We promised not to wear that ever again, and 2. You pulled that thing out of thin air! I don't know where it's been!"

"SO?" Darwin was getting impatient, which wasn't regular of him at all.

"Dude, what's gotten into you? One minute you're in a water-induced coma, the next one you're busting out of our room like a rabid cannonball telling me to put on a suit we swore never to wear again!"

"JUST DO IT!" he was screaming at me now, in his high pitched squeaky mouse-like voice. (Which, by the way, wasn't very intimidating.)

"No." I replied again, my decision final. "Besides, that suit hasn't been washed in like, ten weeks! You expect me to wear it now? What if I catch fleas?" I was making excuses, I admit it. But Darwin doesn't ever scream at me like that unless something is really ticking him off.

"Fine!" he snaps, throwing his fins up in the air after taking the outfit away. "I'll wash it, but after that, you **are** going to wear it. You hear me? YOUR. GONNA. WEAR IT!" He storms off downstairs surprisingly without tripping a bit, muttering to himself about how cats are neat freaks and need to do what their told.

"Uhh, Okay…" I trail off. As carefully I walk downstairs. I trip instantly and land on my back flat.

"Ow!" I wine. "Scratch that, not a normal day at all."

Yo! It's Timelock. I want to see every single comment that comes into your mind in this review thing below. Any other things I need to put here, future fanfic to make, ect. Tell Me! I'll do the best I can. L8er.


End file.
